Porque te quiero
by Mara - Misty
Summary: Advertencia: fic Yaoi. Los Blade Breakers, luego del torneo, deciden descansar, pero diferentes circunstancias se les cruzan en el camino, logrando así que se unan mucho más de lo que ellos esperan.
1. Porque te quiero

Nota importante: este es un fic Yaoi, o sea chicos x chicos, si no te gustan este tipo de fics, simplemente no lo leas, no recibo quejas.  
  
Beyblade  
  
Porque te quiero.  
  
Tyson tomo la bandeja y fue a sentarse junto a los otros 4 chicos en una apartada mesa de ese local de comidas rápidas. El chico tomo con rapidez su hamburguesa y le quito el papel, al ver esto, los demás hicieron lo mismo. No tienen condimento - observo Ray en su característico tono sereno ¡Que fastidio! - exclamo Kai visiblemente molesto Yo voy a buscar, traigo mayonesa - dijo Max levantándose de su asiento Perfecto, me encanta la mayonesa - explico Kenny A mi tráeme mostaza - pidió aun molesto Kai (1) Mayonesa ... mayonesa - Max se alejaba tarareando hacia el mostrador haciendo caso omiso de lo que había dicho el chico. Tendré que ir yo mismo - terminó por decir Kai levantándose también, siguiendo al chico de pelo rubio  
  
Hola, ¿Me podría dar mayonesa? - pregunto a la chica que los había atendido en tono amable Claro - respondió esta agachándose y tomando de abajo del mostrador una botella plástica, con mayonesa dentro, como hasta la mitad Yo quiero mostaza - dijo rápidamente Kai apenas llegó. Muy bien - la chica volvió a buscar algo debajo del mostrador y le dio un mostacero. Volvamos - pidió Max.  
  
Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta hacia la mesa, cuando comenzaron a escuchar gritos, que más se parecían a alaridos, que iban aumentando de volumen. Cuando se dieron cuenta, un mar de chicas histéricas se acercaba a gran velocidad gritando "Kai" a todo lo que daban sus pulmones. Se miraron, y el del cabello azul comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, para alejarse de todo ese lío, lo que redobló el ánimo de las muchachas, que salieron a perseguirlo. La mitad del grupo se quedo mirando como las demás trataban de alcanzarlo, sin demasiado éxito, y Max comenzó a reír a carcajadas de la cara de preocupación de Kai. Hey, chicas, ese es Max, es compañero de Kai en los Blade Breakers - exclamo una chica de cabello rosa señalándolo Es cierto - asintió otra - ¡Y no está nada mal! ¿Qué les parece si vamos con él? - pregunto una con brillantes ojos verde agua ¿Qué estamos esperando? - terminó de concretar la idea la que había hablado primero El grupo de chicas gritó "Max" y salió corriendo hacia donde este se encontraba, el chico apenas se dio cuenta salió corriendo, pero al no poseer la condición física de Kai se canso muy pronto, y el grupito terminó por alcanzarlo, tomarlo por ambas piernas y brazos y llevarlo arrastrando hasta donde se hallaba descansando el otro grupo de chicas, luego de no haber podido pescar al chico ruso.  
  
¡Hey, tenían que buscar condimentos, no fabricarlos! - exclamo Tyson al ver llegar a Kai con cara de fastidio ¿Dónde está Max? - pregunto Kenny Lo atraparon unas chicas locas que trataban de agarrarme a mí - explico secamente Kai, poniéndole mostaza a su hamburguesa y comenzando a comer. ¿Qué quien hizo qué? - Tyson parecía sumamente sorprendido Están por allá - dijo Kai señalando con la mano  
  
¡Suéltenlo! - exclamo Tyson al llegar junto al grupo de chicas que en ese momento trataba de desabrocharle los tiros del enterizo a Max. Pobre Max - susurro Ray al imaginarse en semejante situación No, es nuestro - exclamaron las chicas al unísono Claro que no, él... ¡El ya tiene pareja! - grito Tyson Las chicas miraron incrédulas al joven rubio que estaba entre los brazos de todas, tratando de zafarse, con uno de los tiros del enterizo desabrochado, quien miró a Tyson hablar tan seriamente, para luego bajar la cabeza y colocarse por completo colorado. ¿Quién es? - preguntó una de las chicas Ella no esta aquí, pero si las viera, de seguro las mataría por haber tocado a su novio - explico Kenny Si, es cierto, ella es terrible... -dijo Ray Es una de las chicas más fuertes que conozco - termino Tyson  
  
Luego de esto, las chicas lo soltaron, y el rubio se puso de pie junto a sus amigos. - Nosotras queremos conocerla, para ver si es tan buena como dicen, y si no aparece ¡Max será nuestro! - gritó mientras se alejaban caminando. *¿Ella? ¿Chicas?* penso Max, poniéndose serio de repente.  
  
Gracias por rescatarme - le dijo Max a Tyson cuando este terminó de comer su quinta hamburguesa De nada, no te preocupes - exclamo este, estirándose en el asiento. Pero chicos, ¿De donde vamos a sacar una novia para Max? - pregunto Kenny ligeramente alarmado No lo sé, luego pensaremos en algo - respondió Tyson mirando a Max, quien había vuelto a colocarse ligeramente colorado Eso le sucede por no tener buena condición física - dijo en tono fastidiado Kai Cálmate Kai, no todos pueden ser como tú - le reprochó irónicamente Ray En el fondo él tiene razón, Ray - Max se había calmado y pensaba en lo fácil que fue para esas chicas agarrarlo y llevarlo a cuestas. No dejes que las palabras de este insensible te depriman - dijo Tyson sonriendo, colocándose de pie y pasando sus brazos por sobre los hombres de Kai y Max haciendo que este último baje la vista, muy colorado. Vamos al hotel ¿Si? - pidió Ray, mirando a sus amigos  
  
Todos compartían una misma habitación, era amplia y muy bonita, y lo mejor de todo, no tenían que pagar por ella, el abuelo de Tyson era el dueño de aquel hotel y los dejaba quedarse gratis. Dentro de la habitación tenían un baño, un televisor, 1 cama matrimonial, 2 camas simples y 1 sillón. En el sillón dormía siempre Kenny, ya que este era el único al que no le resultaba incómodo, pero cuando tuvieron que decidir quien dormiría en cada cama comenzó una pequeña batalla que casi termina en pelea con Beyblades y todo, a pesar de que realmente no había ningún problema. Kai se negaba rotundamente a compartir la cama con otro chico, y Ray argumentaba que el mismo se movía mucho en las noches, Max decía alegremente que él no tenía problema alguno, mientras que Tyson le gritaba a los otros 3 chicos para que se callaran, así que en el tremendo griterío nadie se daba cuenta que las camas estaban perfectas. Así, luego de muchos líos, una gran guerra de almohadones y un ligero accidente con un bonito florero lleno de agua que casi termina con Ray saliendo volando por el balcón lograron ponerse de acuerdo, Kai y Ray dormirían en las camas simples y Tyson con Max en la matrimonial. Todos estaban sentados mirando la Tv, menos Kai que seguía practicando incansablemente con Dranzer. Ray miró la hora y quitándose las zapatillas exclamó: Entro a bañarme Los demás asintieron ligeramente con la cabeza y siguieron mirando el torneo de Beyblades entre niños chicos que estaban pasando en la Tv. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Ray salió del baño con el cabello desatado y una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Kai que lo había visto de reojo lanzo a su Blade con tanta mala puntería que logró romper la lampara que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche, hecha en cerámica. Al escuchar el tremendo estruendo todos se voltearon y vieron a un visiblemente colorado Kai recogiendo a su Blade del suelo. Como si fuera una reacción en cadena, luego de ver esto todos se dieron vuelta para ver que era lo que lo había ocasionado, y su mirada se topó con el cuerpo semi desnudo del chico chino. Ray, te ves realmente bien - dijo Tyson levantándose de un salto ¿Por... por que? - preguntó el aludido algo preocupado por las reacciones de todos. El cabello suelto te sienta muy bien... ¿Y sabes que? - le dijo acercándose ligeramente, haciendo que Max frunciera ligeramente el ceño - ¡Eres la novia perfecta para Max! ¿Qué que? - fue lo único que alcanzaron a exclamar todos.  
  
Notas de la autora: Holitas!!! Pues aquí me tienen, con un nuevo fic, esta vez de Beyblade, y otro Yaoi más. Sí, sí, sí. Espero que les haya gustado, y por las dudas que se hayan quedado con la duda, este fic trata de Tyson y Max y NO de Kai y Ray, pero ya les haré uno para ellos, no se preocupen. Los personajes de Beyblade no son míos, y aunque no sé de quien son, sé que míos no son. No hago esto con fines de lucro. Comentarios, dudas, peticiones, análisis científicos o amenazas de muerte me los mandan a maritemar@gigared.com ¡¡Dejen review!! 


	2. Pensamientos en la noche

Beyblade.  
  
Por que te quiero.  
  
Capitulo 2: Pensamientos en la noche.  
  
¿Y yo por que? - preguntó visiblemente sorprendido Ray Porque el cabello tan largo y tan bien cuidado es idéntico al de una mujer - exclamo feliz Tyson Pero yo tengo cuerpo de hombre - dijo el pobre con cascaditas en los ojos Eso lo arreglamos fácil, solo necesitamos el consejo de una verdadera mujer - explico Kenny Es cierto, mi mamá puede ayudarnos en esto, seguro querrá hacerlo para poder salir de este lío - Max miraba preocupado a Ray ¡Pero quien ha dicho que yo quiero ser la novia de Max! - gritó molesto el chico chino ¡Oh! Vamos, no me vas a decir que ahora lo dejarás solo - le reprochó Tyson Claro que no, pero podríamos buscar a una mujer de verdad - explicó tratando de sonar convincente ¿Piensas acaso que una chica nos ayudaría con esto? - pregunto Kai dejando a Dranzer Pues... no se, podríamos preguntarle a Mariah - les dijo comenzando a colocarse su ropa ¡Es cierto! Ella seguro podrá prestarte ropa de mujer. ¡Vamos chicos! - grito Tyson jalando del brazo a un Ray con solo los pantalones puestos  
  
Mariah estaba junto al resto de los White Tigers practicando con los blades, cuando llegaron los chicos, Tyson no había soltado al joven chino durante todo el camino, para que no se le ocurriera escaparse, provocando que Max llevara una cara de enojo terrible. Hola chicos - les saludó el líder de los White Tigers con una sonrisa Hola Lee - le respondieron ellos. ¿Ray, porque estás vestido así? - pregunto Mariah sorprendida al ver a Ray con el cabello desatado y solo el pantalón puesto. Es que estos chicos están locos - explicó haciéndose la víctima Unas chicas comenzaron a molestar a Max y para que ya no lo hicieran les dijimos que él tenía pareja - el chico rubio volvió a sonrojarse - pero ellas quieren conocerla, y no sabíamos que hacer - explico Tyson ¿Entonces quieren utilizar a Ray como una mujer? - pregunto levemente indignada Mariah Muchas gracias, sabía que tu me entenderías - le dijo el chico abrazándola ¡Claro que no pueden utilizar a Ray así, tienen que arreglar muchas cosas! - el joven chino se cayó de espaldas al piso  
  
El lugar en donde estaban viviendo los White Tigers era un gran salón muy espacioso, donde tenían todas sus cosas, Mariah les había mostrado ya la mayoría de su ropa, era increíble la cantidad que tenía. ¿Y por que no la usas? - se atrevió a preguntar Kenny Es que simplemente mucha de esta ropa es - remarcó la palabra - demasiado - hizo una leve pausa - femenina. Yo creo que se le vería bien - explico Lee - pero siempre la tiene guardada Ahora es perfecta para nuestro proyecto - sonrió Tyson Solo hay que ver cual te queda bien - le dijo Mariah acercándose a él con cara de asesina Oh no... - fue lo último que alcanzó a decir el muchacho antes de ser arrastrado por la joven hasta atrás de un biombo.  
  
Para los que estaban en ese lugar les había resultado extrañisimo escuchar las quejas de Ray, que parecía una niña consentida de 5 años por la forma en la que no paraba de gritar. Aunque cuando salió, ya estaba más calmado, en su cara se veía una total resignación, llevaba el largo cabello atado en dos prolijas trenzas, que caían sobre sus hombros, una camisa de color celeste y unos pescadores (1) de color blanco, en la piel blanca de su rostro se veía bastante rubor, una sombra suave en color celeste en sus párpados y un brillo labial en su boca. ¡Wow Ray! - fue lo único que dijo Tyson Serás la novia perfecta - rió maliciosamente Kai Ojalá que los ancianos de nuestra aldea no se enteren de esto o nos matarían - Lee unió sus dos manos casi en una plegaria El único problema es este - dijo Mariah apoyando la mano en el pecho de Ray, apartando las trenzas - no me dejó hacerle nada Ante el comentario de la muchacha diversos pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de los otros 3 Blade Breakers (Sin contar a Max) y los otros 3 White Tigers, quienes comenzaron a reír a las carcajadas. Bueno, creo que tendrá que quedarse así - explico Kenny - por suerte con las trenzas se le cubre Es verdad - asintió Tyson - mañana lo vestirás así e iremos con esas chicas locas Entre toda la algarabía que Reinaba en aquel lugar nadie había reparado en el total silencio de los dos integrantes de "la feliz pareja".  
  
La luna brillaba en el cielo nocturno, bañando las cosas en un delicado color plata, Ray estaba apoyado en el barandal del balcón, ya vestido como hombre. Miraba el cielo con los ojos semi cerrados, observando a las brillantes estrellas. Sentía una leve molestia por dentro, había algo en todo aquello que no le encajaba, que le hacía sentir mal. No era el hecho de tener que vestir como una mujer, eso era terrible, claro está, pero era algo mucho peor, que no sabía explicar con certeza, claro que quería ayudar a su amigo Max, pero seguramente había otras maneras, no entendía porque él. Sus ojos terminaron por cerrarse por unos instantes, sacudió la cabeza, se enderezó y fue a dormir.  
  
La puerta que daba al balcón estaba abierta, una leve brisa fresca llenaba la habitación y mecía las cortinas, convirtiéndolas en fantasmas con vida propia. Quizás eso lo había despertado. O quizás el sentimiento de que aquello estaba mal. Podía simplemente no volver a ver esas niñas, era tan simple. Había tantos bares de comida rápida a los que podían ir, si lo intentaban, no volverían a ver nunca más esas chicas. Pero no era eso exactamente lo que le molestaba. Cuando Tyson había dicho que él ya tenía pareja una pequeña luz había iluminado momentáneamente su mundo, pero se había extinguido tan rápido como había aparecido. Lo malo era que se había ilusionado. Ese sentimiento por él latía en su corazón casi desde el momento en que lo conoció, pero había permanecido guardado, como un secreto que no puede ser revelado, pero esas simples palabras lo habían hecho subir a la superficie. Se arrodilló sobre el colchón y miró hacia el costado, Tyson dormía profundamente, medio destapado y con una cara de verdadera felicidad. Para él solo era uno más de los compañeros del grupo de los Blade Breakers, si, eso era. El cabello revuelto del chico enmarcaba su cara, sus manos estaban casi cerradas, parecía un niño. Eso era lo que le llamaba la atención, Tyson era como un niño, uno muy pequeño, pero aún así tenía muchísima fuerza interior que lo hacía siempre salir adelante... Se volvió a recostar y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía que dormir.  
  
Por fin Ray había vuelto del balcón, había pasado horas allí, realmente sentía deseos de levantarse y preguntarle que era lo que le sucedía, pero algo dentro suyo se lo impedía, él no era así. No tenía motivos para preocuparse, Ray seguramente se encontraba en aquel estado por la "dificil" tarea que debía llevar al día siguiente frente a esa multitud de niñas histéricas. Pero había algo que no le encajaba en todo esto. Ray no había pronunciado palabra mientras permaneció vestido de mujer, había levantado la vista apenas unos segundos, y cuando se cruzo con su propia mirada la bajo otra vez. Kai apretó a Dranzer por debajo de la sábana y se dio la media vuelta, para empezar a dormir.  
  
Tyson se despertó sobresaltado, un hermoso sueño se había transformado de repente en una horrenda pesadilla, haciendo que abriera sus ojos. Miró hacia el costado, pero Max estaba allí, como siempre, su cara mostraba facciones distintas que otras noches, realmente se lo veía preocupado. Tenía ganas de sacudirlo, despertarlo y preguntarle que le sucedía. Pero no podía hacer eso, quizás simplemente estaba preocupado porque el plan no funcionara y las chicas lo persiguieran igual. Mañana se enfrentaría a esas chicas, no sabía como había logrado juntar las palabras "El ya tiene pareja" en vez de haber salido corriendo a pegarles para que lo suelten. Lo había tomado como un desafío personal, nadie se metía con Max y tenía la oportunidad de presumir de ello, al menos no si el podía evitarlo. Ojalá y Max pudiera entenderlo, pero eso era imposible ... decididamente imposible.  
  
Tyson - el mencionado casi pega un susto al ver interrumpido sus pensamientos ¿Que sucede Max? Pensé que dormías - le respondió cuando recuperó el aire No, no puedo dormir - el chico miraba las sábanas. ¿Por qué, te sucede algo? Si - había meditado unos cuantos segundos aquella respuesta ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Max? Es que yo... yo no quiero que Ray sea mi pareja - logro decir entre tartamudeos ¿Entonces quien? Yo quiero ... yo quiero - el chico no sabía como terminar la frase, levantó la vista y esbozó una sonrisa - yo quiero que tu seas mi pareja Tyson ¿Yo? - preguntó el chico realmente muy sorprendido.  
  
(1) Los pescadores son los pantalones que llegan hasta debajo de la rodilla y estuvieron muy de moda este verano.  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué tal está quedando? Pues yo pienso que este capítulo está bastante serio, salvo por lo de vestir al pobre Ray, jijiji. Pero lo mejor es que ya se está poniendo interesante, genial.  
  
Para todos aquellos que me pidieron un fic Kai x Ray (Que fueron varios), les aseguro que muy pronto comenzaré a escribirlo, tengo unas cuantas ideas bastante buenas.  
  
Este capítulo se lo dedico a Rika por ser una persona muy dulce y porque le gustó este fic, y pronto empezara a escribir uno ella. ¡Desde ahora le deseo suerte!  
  
*ejem* *ejem* ¿Alguien notó la publicidad que contiene la primera línea? Para los que no lo sepan "¿Y yo por que?" es una de mis historias, ¿Lo habías descubierto? ¡¡Felicitaciones!! De regalo, un chupetín (chupachups, lollipop, quien sabe como se le dice en otro lado).  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y como saben los personajes no son míos y no hago esto con fines de lucro, comentarios, correcciones, dudas, pedidos, etc. a maritemar@gigared.com ¡¡Dejen Review!! 


	3. Resplandor en el mar y la ciudad

Beyblade.  
  
Porque te quiero.  
  
Capítulo 3: Resplandor en el mar y la ciudad.  
  
Si, quiero que seas tu - siguió el chico, juntando el aire para pronunciar aquellas palabras, sin mirarlo, ya que su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, y aunque este no lo notara, tenía el mismo color que el de Tyson Pero yo, yo no puedo, porque, porque ya elegimos a Ray - Tyson casi pedía al cielo que Max no levantara la vista y se diera cuenta lo rojo que se había puesto, o todos los secretos que había guardado por tanto tiempo seguramente tendrían que salir a la luz. ¿Solo porque ya lo elegimos? - el chico sonaba enojado, logrando así que lo enrojecido se fuera de su rostro, para luego levantarlo - ¿Solo por eso? - entonces vió la cara de Tyson, y al verlo tan rojo se dio cuenta que había metido la pata - Disculpa, no he dicho nada, vuelve a dormir, nos veremos mañana - dicho esto, tomó una de las almohadas y se levantó de la cama, comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta y salió por ella.  
  
Tyson se había quedado mirando como el chico rubio salía sin dar explicación alguna por la puerta de la habitación arrastrando la almohada por el piso, vistiendo el pantalón del pijama.  
  
** Punto de vista de Tyson **  
  
Bien, ya lo arruiné todo, como no puedo no ponerme rojo ya arruiné todo, el se dio cuenta que me gusta, y ahora realmente se enojó conmigo. Simplemente no puedo detener estos sentimientos, son aún más fuertes que mi voluntad. A el le desagradó tanto la idea que se fue, ni siquiera quiere seguir durmiendo a mi lado. No se porque quería que yo me hiciera pasar por su novia, quizás es porque me tenía más confianza que a Ray, pero ahora seguramente eso va a cambiar drásticamente. Seguro ni siquiera volverá a hablarme, se lo veía realmente enojado ¿Qué fue lo que hice?  
  
** Fin del punto de vista de Tyson **  
  
Max había caminado como un sonámbulo por los pasillos del inmenso hotel, con su pijama y la almohada arrastrándose tras él. Al final del pasillo había lo que parecía ser un pequeño living, con mullidos sillones y una mesita ratona en medio, tomó la almohada y se estiró todo lo que pudo en uno de los sillones más grandes.  
  
** Punto de vista de Max **  
  
Ya está todo perdido, él se dio cuenta todo lo que me gusta, y por eso se puso colorado, porque esto que siento no puede ser, porque está mal. Si dormía a su lado simplemente no me lo iba a permitir, él se sentiría terriblemente incómodo todo el resto de la noche, porque él no puede responder a esto que yo siento, más encima que yo se lo dije abiertamente, no se porque lo hice, simplemente verlo sentado, pensando, con una cara tan de ángel, me hizo decidirme, no se porque hice eso. ¿Por qué?  
  
** Fin del punto de vista de Max **  
  
Tyson miraba por entre las cortinas de la habitación el brillo insistente de la luna, el mismo que veía Max desde el sillón en el que se encontraba, ambos negaron rotúndamente con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo, susurrando:  
  
Te amo tanto Pero ninguno de los dos lo sabría...  
  
La mañana se presentó haciendo brillar el cabello de ambos chicos, negro azulado y rubio dorado, ninguno de los dos había dormido un solo segundo, ambos aún miraban por la ventana, en la que ya se veían los primeros rayos del sol. Max se levantó del sillón y así vestido como estaba, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos y bajar escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta. Salió a la calle y los primeros rayos de sol de aquel tibio día le dieron de lleno en sus cansados ojos. Comenzó a caminar, la poca gente que ya estaba levantada le miraba extrañada, pasaron varias cuadras antes de que el chico se diera cuenta, por lo que decidió ir a la playa, allí nadie podría criticarlo por la poca ropa que vestía, aunque el calor del verano se podía notar, incluso a tan tempranas horas de la mañana. Al llegar notó que estaba desierta, así que se acercó a la orilla del mar.  
  
Tyson se arrodilló sobre la cama y miró alrededor, Ray y Kai tenían un gesto ligeramente nervioso en el rostro, miró hacia su lado, durante toda la noche no se había movido un solo milímetro, y podía ver la huella que había dejado horas antes el cuerpo de Max sobre las sábanas, cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza para borrarse la imagen del chico rubio de la cabeza y caminó hacia el balcón, la puerta había estado toda la noche abierta, pero eso era lo que menos importaba, se apoyó en la baranda y notó como el sol de la mañana le pegaba de lleno en los ojos.  
  
Ambos chicos tomaron algo entre sus manos al mismo tiempo, pensando lo mismo. Algo que brilló con la luz del sol... sus blades. Ambos lo miraron, ambos cerraron los ojos, arrojándolo lo más lejos posible. Eso los había unido, eso los habría de separar. Se quedaron mirando el vacío infinito, las olas iban y venían y la brisa se entremezclaba con los tejados de toda la ciudad, y fue por eso que vieron un resplandor, que salía del medio del océano y de la ciudad, eran Draciel y Dragoon, que no comprendiendo a sus dueños regresaron a sus manos, mostrando sus formas de bestia bit, uniéndose a ellos en un leve abrazo. Ambos chicos cayeron al piso de rodillas, con pequeñas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y los blades entre sus manos.  
  
Max regresó caminando al hotel, no podía dejarse caer, tenía que ser muy fuerte, como su Draciel. Tyson bajó las escaleras del hotel, debía ser fuerte, tenía que seguir adelante, como su Dragoon.  
  
Ambos chicos habían caminado un par de cuadras, cuando se vieron, ambos desviaron la vista, pero no por ello dejaron de avanzar.  
  
Yo... - dijeron ambos al estar uno frente al otro Yo me comporté como un tonto anoche. ¿Sabes? - suspiró Tyson juntando valor El tonto soy yo - dijo Max levantando ligeramente la vista - nunca debí decir todas esas cosas Discúlpame por lo que siento, pero no puedo cambiarlo - hablaba con los puños apretados Debes disculparme a mi también, por sentirme así - Max cerró con fuerza los ojos, se veía realmente triste No te pongas así, por favor - pidió el chico Es que, esto yo nunca me lo esperé, siempre soñaba que todo sería muy distinto - el rubio se tambaleó ligeramente - me... me duele la cabeza Se te bajó la presión, vamos a un lugar donde puedas sentarte - Tyson tomó al chico con fuerza y le ayudó a caminar hasta una plaza que había en la cuadra siguiente. Gracias, estoy bien - Max se soltó de los brazos del muchacho y se sentó en el pasto Yo creo que no lo estás, deberías cuidarte mejor - se quejó Tyson,  
  
Max volvió a tambalearse y se llevó una mano a la frente, recostándose hacia atrás en el pasto, el sol le dio de lleno en los ojos y los cerró ligeramente. Tyson se le había quedado mirando, el sol le hacía brillar dorado el cabello, y clareaba aún más su piel blanca. Así que se arrodilló junto al muchacho, sin que este se diera cuenta y se acercó ligeramente a su cara, parpadeo, cerró los ojos y lo besó, solo un par de segundos. Se separó instantáneamente y el rubio se sentó de un salto. Puedes romperme la cara de un golpe, si eso quieres hacer - dijo Tyson mirando el suelo Claro que no - dijo Max con una inmensa sonrisa.  
  
Al oír esta respuesta Tyson le miró y al ver su brillante sonrisa se le quedó mirando, a lo que Max se tiró entre sus brazos, cayendo ambos al pasto, estrechándose con mucha fuerza.  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡¡Holas!! Esto está para derretirse, Tyson es un dulce, espero que les esté gustando tanto como a mi, este capítulo empezó triste y acabó feliz, bastante cambiante. Si me preguntan como Draciel rebotó en el mar y Dragoon en los techos para luego volver a un alto piso de un edificio ¡Pues esto es un fanfic, esas cosas no tienen mucho sentido! Este capítulo está dedicado en primer lugar a Rika, porque es una chica genial, ¡Animos con tu fanfic!, a Rashid, a Naomi, a Misao y a Chueca, a esta última, claro que quedaba incompleto, y es que aún no se termina la historia, y ahora si agregué más Yaoi. Como saben, los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, comentarios, dudas, peticiones o amenazas de muerte a maritemar@gigared.com ¡¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!! ¡¡Dejen review!!  
  
Postdata: Por el fic Kai x Ray les pido paciencia, lo haré apenas termine este, que creo que solo tendrá uno o dos capítulos más, luego de este. 


	4. El juego termina

Beyblade  
  
Porque te quiero.  
  
Capítulo 4: El juego termina.  
  
¿Sabes? Anoche pensé que ibas a odiarme... - suspiró Tyson, sentándose Lo mismo pensé yo de vos - dijo Max, aún abrazado a la cintura del muchacho Somos un par de tontos - dijo Tyson comenzando a reír, contagiando así a Max - Tenemos que volver al hotel, o Kai y Ray se preocuparán por nosotros Si, tienes razón, pero quisiera quedarme aquí contigo para siempre Pero hoy es el día que tienes que enfrentarte a esas mocosas - recordó el chico de cabellos negros azulados No me lo recuerdes - dijo Max decayendo levemente ¿Sabes? Podríamos decir la verdad, podrías decirles que yo soy tu pareja ¿E... entonces somos pareja? - preguntó sonrojado el chico rubio Noooo - dijo Tyson en tono irónico Bueno, es que no estaba seguro porque en ningún momento dijiste nada acerca de eso - se excusó el chico Es cierto, pero bueno, no creí tener la necesidad de preguntarte si te gustaría serlo - explicó No, la verdad que no - dijo Max soltando al muchacho y poniéndose de pie - ¿Vamos?  
  
Caminaron uno junto al otro hasta el hotel, Tyson acercó su mano a la de Max y la tomó ligeramente, este se sonrojó y miró alrededor.  
  
Hay mucha gente Es cierto - dijo el chico de cabello azabache - ¿Acaso importa? - el rubio sonrió y siguieron caminando  
  
El hotel estaba fresco, con el aire acondicionado al máximo, así que Max sintió frío, a pesar de todo, seguía estando solo con el pantalón del pijama, por lo que Tyson le abrazó con fuerza, para seguir caminando así, entre risas, hasta el ascensor, que mientras bajaba pudieron reconocer las voces de quienes estaban dentro  
  
No me vestiré como mujer, no voy a hacerlo - se quejaba Pues no te quedaba nada mal - Kai rió cínicamente No seas malo conmigo, es degradante - volvía a quejarse Ray Hay, si, pobrecito - dijo irónicamente el muchacho ruso, mientras abría de un tirón la puerta del ascensor para descubrir así a Max entre los brazos de Tyson Hey, hola - les saludó Tyson Hay, chicos, estábamos preocupados por ustedes ¿Dónde se habían metido? - preguntó Ray con alarma en la voz Solo salimos a caminar un poco, la mañana está preciosa - señaló Max hacia las puertas de vidrio, tratando de moverse, aún sujetado por su pareja ¿Podrías soltarlo, no? - dijo Kai con molestia - parecen novios.  
  
Luego de esta acotación quedó un silencio bastante molesto flotando en el aire, Tyson miró de reojo a Max, quien se había puesto muy rojo, pero al notar que este lo miraba sonrió ligeramente  
  
Somos novios - dijo Tyson remarcando la primer palabra, Kai frunció el ceño y se alejó caminando Son un desastre - suspiró mientras abría la puerta de calle Pues, felicidades - sonrió Ray, aún con la mirada fija en la puerta por donde se había alejado el chico ruso Muchas gracias - sonrió Max - ¿Vamos? - preguntó dirigiéndose a Tyson Claro, tienes que vestirte - le sonrió el muchacho - Ray, iremos al bar y le diremos a todas esas fanáticas la verdad, ¿Quieres venir? - preguntó mirando al chico, quien ya había dejado de ver la puerta Ah, claro, me encantaría - sonrió - tengo hambre Bien, espéranos, enseguida bajamos - Tyson subió al ascensor, arrastrando con él a Max  
  
Rato después, bajaron los dos chicos completamente vestidos, y junto a Ray fueron caminando al bar de comidas rápidas. Tyson y Max iban de la mano. Al llegar allí pasearon la mirada por las diferentes mesas, las chiquillas aún no habían llegado, pero...  
  
Kai - dijo Ray acercándose al muchacho ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó este sin cambiar la expresión Pensamos que te habías enojado con nosotros - dijo sinceramente Max Al fin y al cabo no dejamos de ser un equipo, por más raros que sean ustedes - explicó - eso a mi no me incumbe - terminó Bien, al menos sabemos que no te irás - suspiró aliviado Ray ¿Qué comeremos? - preguntó Tyson sentándose Hamburguesas ¿No? - dijo Max mirando los carteles con las diferentes comidas Claro, vamos a pedirlas - le sonrió Tyson, y aún tomado de la mano con el chico rubio fue a pedir la comida  
  
Momentos después ya estaban de vuelta con dos bandejas llenas de hamburguesas, y el tarro de mayonesa, Ray se levantó antes de que ellos llegaran y fue hasta donde estaba la chica atendiendo, y volvió con un tarro de mostaza, sentándose luego a la mesa y dejándolo junto al de mayonesa. Kai miró extrañado la escena, tomó el tarro, le puso mostaza a su hamburguesa y comenzó a comer.  
  
Tyson ya iba como por su quinta hamburguesa, cuando un griterío histérico muy característico les hizo darse la vuelta, efectivamente, allí estaban todas las chicas como si de una gran bandada de loros se tratara, y comenzaron a mirar hacia ambos lados, buscándolos entre las mesas, que por ser hora del almuerzo estaban bastante llenas.  
  
El grupo de chicas volvió a dividirse en dos y mientras la mitad gritaba "Kai" totalmente enloquecidas y salían a perseguirlo, por lo que el muchacho tubo que levantarse y salir corriendo esquivando a la gente, la otra mitad se acercó a la mesa y observando alrededor empezaron a decir:  
  
Hola Max - dijo segura la niña de cabello rosa Veo que tu parejita no quiso venir - señaló otra de las chicas ¿O es que acaso no tienes una? - preguntó la de ojos verde agua Claro que tengo - Max se puso de pie seguro, aún conservaba la mano de Tyson entre las suyas Yo, soy su pareja - dijo el chico de cabello negro levantándose y rodeándolo por la cintura ¡Hay, que par de raros! - chilló una niña con el cabello atado en dos colitas Este ya se nos echó a perder - suspiró la de cabello rosa Aún queda Kai - señaló la de ojos verde agua No lo creo - dijo Ray con una sonrisita ¿Queee? - preguntó otra de las chicas realmente preocupada Que espanto, mejor nos vamos de aquí - suspiró una de las niñas ¡Reunión general! - gritó la más grande de todas, haciendo que el grupito que perseguía a Kai dejara de hacerlo ¿Qué pasa? - todas armaron una apretada ronda donde comenzaron a hablar entre cuchicheos y protestas Chau, raros - saludaron molestas las chicas y se fueron del local ¿Qué les pasó? - pregunto Kai llegando a la mesa No lo sé - sonrió Ray tiernamente - ¿Seguimos comiendo? Siii - gritó Tyson sonriendo, mientras Max pasaba sus brazos por encima de los hombros del muchacho y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de este.  
  
** Fin **  
  
Notas de la autora: Bien, ha terminado bastante bien, en especial porque terminó medio en un Ray x Kai aunque solo se ven los sentimientos de Ray. Este último cap está dedicado a Rika, por ser una persona genial, y una de mis mejores amigas, a Tsubaza Winner, Misao y Kenssy, por apoyarme con sus reviews. ¡Muchas gracias a todas! A tod@s aquellos que me pidieron un Kai x Ray ¡Ahora mismo voy a comenzar a escribirlo, estén atentos! Y al par de chicas (ellas se sentirán identificadas) que me pidieron el Kai x Tyson, quizás lo haga al mismo tiempo o quizás lo haga después, depende del ánimo que tenga. Gracias por su apoyo a todos los que lo leyeron. Como saben, los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro. Comentarios, dudas, pedidos, amenazas de muerte, análisis científicos, moras, arándanos o frambuesas a maritemar@gigared.com ¡¡Dejen review!! ¡Denle, es el último cap! 


End file.
